inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Chrono Storm
Chrono Storm (クロノストーム, Kurono Sutōmu) is a team made of the strongest eleven in history as described in the Hasha no Seiten. Info Chrono Storm is the name given to the Strongest Eleven in History, which is made of members from Raimon who Mixi Maxed with characters possessing powers described in Master D's Hasha no Seiten. This was done in order to complete Daisuke's dream and to save soccer. During Ragnarok, they played against The Lagoon, Feida's final and strongest team. In episode 48, The Lagoon scored three goals with Shellbit Burst, Dead Future G2, and Spring Arrow, while Chrono Storm's only goal was from Great Max na Ore. The match continued in episode 49. Saru Mixi-trans, uses Chou Majin Evarth Armed, and scores with Shellbit Burst. Chrono Storm counterattacked with its new tactic, which resulted in Tenma scoring a goal with Keshin armed God Wind, and Fei scored another with Ouja no Kiba Kai, making the score 4-3. In episode 50, Chrono Storm finally unlocked their strongest hissatsu, Saikyou Eleven Hadou, and scored two times with it. This made Chrono Storm win the match with a score of 5-4. Uniform Chrono Storm uses Raimon's uniform with the goalkeeper having a black shirt with a yellow collar. The sleeve is black with a white stripe on the top, and a yellow patch on the bottom. The goalkeeper also has white gloves. The shorts are black, and the socks are yellow. The captain's armband is red. Members Kirino Ranmaru (DF) Matsukaze Tenma (MF/captain) Shindou Takuto (MF) Tsurugi Kyousuke (FW) Fei Rune (MF - anime/FW - game) Nishiki Ryouma (MF) Amemiya Taiyou (MF/''Neppuu'' & anime) Hakuryuu (MF/''Raimei'' & manga) Nishizono Shinsuke (GK) Torb (DF) Nanobana Kinako (DF) Zanark Avalonic (FW) ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' (taisen route) Kirino Ranmaru (DF) Nishizono Shinsuke (GK) Amemiya Taiyou (MF) Fei Rune (FW) Matsukaze Tenma (MF/captain) Shindou Takuto (MF) Tsurugi Kyousuke (FW) Zanark Avalonic (FW) Hakuryuu (MF) Torb (DF) Nishiki Ryouma (MF) Nanobana Kinako (DF) Hissatsu tactics ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *' Grand Luster' *' God Triangle' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *' Grand Luster' *' Optical Fiber' (Gojou's route and Kino's route) Gallery Chrono Storm's formation CS 48.png|Chrono Storm's anime formation. Chrono Storm Mixi Maxed CS 49.png|Everyone Mixi Maxed. Chrono Storm assemble.jpg Chrono Storm Neppuu.png|Chrono Storm in Neppuu. Chrono Storm Raimei.png|Chrono Storm in Raimei. Chrono Storm all together.jpg|Chrono Storm's artwork on the Original soundtrack Chrono Storm poster.jpg|Chrono Storm on the promotional poster Chrono Stone DVD 25.PNG|Chrono Storm on the DVD cover Chrono Storm team.jpg Trivia *This team has either Amemiya Taiyou or Hakuryuu depending on the game version (Taiyou in Neppuu, Hakuryuu in Raimei). *Each player has a Keshin, Mixi Max and can use Keshin Armed. *The team name was decided by Daisuke in episode 47, to symbolize "A team who travel like a storm across the time". *In the game, the player is given the option to name the Strongest Eleven. Chrono Storm is the default name. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone teams